<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>银河里最像的人 by CedwardSparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647153">银河里最像的人</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CedwardSparrow/pseuds/CedwardSparrow'>CedwardSparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - US 21st c., Pundit &amp; Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CedwardSparrow/pseuds/CedwardSparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>音乐鉴赏课写的<br/>听着老柴的曲子赞美资本主义兄弟情</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Cuomo/Chris Cuomo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>银河里最像的人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>平行世界！平行世界！平行世界！<br/>以表达对凯瑞肯尼迪、克里斯提娜科莫以及六个孩子的尊重<br/>ABO以及年上年下不明显，只是用这个设定<br/>本章故事开始弟弟还未分化<br/>哥哥A，信息素：枫木（巴松管主要原材料）的味道<br/>弟弟O，信息素：云杉（大提琴主要原材料）的味道</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>晚夏的天刚蒙蒙亮，银河里的星星还清晰可见，安德鲁和克里斯就已经醒来，这是弟弟大学开学报到的第一天，安德鲁要送弟弟去上学。<br/>
其实克里斯十六岁就有自己的车了，像其他许多商政要人家的孩子一样。但是克里斯还有一个比自己大了将近十三岁并且把自己当儿子养的哥哥，这就意味着这位未来的纽约州州长不得不给自己的弟弟当司机。<br/>
安德鲁走在前面，去开车库门，弟弟在后面跟着，一样挺拔高大，或者，按安德鲁的话来说，比自己矮一个头发，但安德鲁还是帮弟弟拉着那个巨大的行李箱，就像小时候一样，从小时候呆萌呆萌的小黄鸭行李箱，到后来的充满男孩子梦想的星战行李箱，再到现在的没有多余修饰的蓝银色行李箱。<br/>
此行的目的地是康涅狄格州纽黑文市耶鲁大学，耗时大概两三个小时。克里斯选择耶鲁大学的理由很简单，离家远但没有那么远，比哥哥的本科大学排名高。所有人都知道克里斯爱哥哥，把他看作家里年纪最小最受宠的小肉丸，但很少有人知道他一直生活在哥哥的阴影下。克里斯不仅把安德鲁看作自己行为的标杆，并立志自己总有一天一定要超过他。于是，他选择了这所本科教育与哈佛、普林斯顿齐名的高校。<br/>
可是在上车的时候，克里斯突然又后悔了，他意识到哥哥之所以选择福德汉姆大学，是因为要帮母亲分担压力，尤其是要照顾当时只有五六岁的皮起来作天作地，乖起来天天被人欺负的自己。而自己却要哥哥跨州送自己去上大学，无端给在政坛忙碌的哥哥增加压力。<br/>
已经上车，正催促弟弟系好安全带的安德鲁看起来也有点忧虑。弟弟十八岁生日刚刚过了两三周，也许快到了分化的时候。虽然在文明社会，ABO的性别已经没有那么重要，在大学中A对待O的态度也不会像狼吃羊，更重要的是，安德鲁和爸爸马里奥都是ALPHA，这是一家强势的拥有强大力量的家庭。但是安德鲁还是担心，担心那个小小的拽着兔子玩偶耳朵的弟弟，会分化成O，会在大学里、在自己不知道的时候，脱离自己的保护，成为别人的OMEGA。<br/>
但无论是忧虑或后悔，录取通知书已经在手，哥哥缓缓发动汽车，驶离了州长大厦。虽然是清晨，但由于九十年代做着美国梦的人的激情与狂热，再加上同一天开学的大学生们，过去常走的大路已经堵得不可开交，克里斯不耐烦，像只大金毛一样探出窗口透气。即使再后悔，他也还是对大学充满了急切的好奇与向往。安德鲁一转方向盘，将车弯弯绕绕地开进一条枫叶森林中的小路，晚夏初秋的微风卷着枫木的味道从车窗吹进来，克里斯感觉自己整个人又舒展开了，这是自然的味道，是哥哥令人安心的信息素的味道。<br/>
克里斯打开音响，流出一首莫扎特的巴松与大提琴二重奏，温暖活泼的和声消散了年轻人的思绪，弟弟又从呆萌傲娇的表情换到了嬉皮笑脸的神态：“哥，你知道为什么我要让你送我上学吗。”<br/>
“为什么？”<br/>
“怕你太想我，本小肉丸再给你一天相处的时间。”<br/>
安德鲁无奈地笑着摇了摇头：“你说的对。”<br/>
克里斯知道自己很舍不得哥哥，意大利的后裔从不吝啬自己爱意的表达，但青春期的男孩子除外。安德鲁深谙这一点，因而没有戳破弟弟的小心思。<br/>
车子在路上平稳地行驶着，银河褪去，晨曦洒满小路，时而有几片枫叶飘到车里。突然，安德鲁嗅到了云杉的气息。这是一片人工枫木林，怎么会有云杉？他疑惑地看向弟弟，想确认是不是自己出现了幻嗅，却猛地注意到了弟弟额上细密的汗珠和发红的脸颊。安德鲁发誓自己一生从没有经历过这种惊慌，他就像自己从小热爱的巴松管低音部一样，生来有政治家的不喜形于色。但弟弟在自己身边、在远离市区买不到有效抑制剂的郊外分化成O，是完全超出自己预期的事情。<br/>
在大提琴的旋律与气息中，安德鲁感到自己可耻地起了反应。他希冀着弟弟能比自己更有自制力，但这显然不现实，十八岁的年轻人几乎无法在没有抑制剂的情况下自己度过初次热潮，更不用说在这片充满了哥哥信息素味道的树林中。<br/>
安德鲁逃一般地将车停到小路旁，自己下车蹲在树林的一棵枫树下。对克里斯，他从没有这么不负责任过，但他突然意识到自己对弟弟的朦胧的感情，他意识到自己从小对弟弟的保护与其说是庇护，不如说是爱护，是超越了兄弟之情的爱护。即使再渴望，但安德鲁绝不允许自己作出这种背德的事情，除非——<br/>
安德鲁带着期待地眼神向车的方向望去，他看到克里斯解下安全带，费力地打开车门，热潮使他全身无力。安德鲁连忙跑过去，将弟弟扶住。<br/>
“哥。”克里斯带着泪光的蓝眼睛望向安德鲁。<br/>
安德鲁所有的自制力都融化在弟弟的云杉信息素中。他想到了那个小小的克里斯，拿着只比小提琴大一点的1/4号大提跟自己上演二重奏，柔和的提琴声全部浸在巴松的昂扬里。<br/>
现在的弟弟在体格上已经跟自己相差无几，却更有年轻人莽撞懵懂的渴望。在寂静的枫树林里，一出更为正式的二重奏势必要上演。<br/>
“哥，标记我吧。”<br/>
“看银河多浩荡，<br/>
多么骄傲你和我很像。”安德鲁吻了吻克里斯的后颈，整理好自己与弟弟一番云雨后凌乱的衣物，“等你再长大”。<br/>
车子驶进耶鲁大学的校门，两人下车，但这次行李箱由克里斯自己来拉。安德鲁知道，弟弟长大了，在外面总要有大男子汉的尊严。<br/>
安德鲁和克里斯忙了大半天，终于完成了报到注册和行李安置，二人走出校门，短暂地享受了耶鲁的黄昏。这片在1638年承载了五月花号理想的文明之地，又在1988年孕育了禁忌之恋的萌芽。<br/>
耶鲁从不缺有背景的学生、有能力的学生，但是两位纽约州州长的儿子同时出现，却还是吸引了很多人的目光，其中不乏来自象党家庭的同学的恶意。安德鲁揽过弟弟的腰：“还是像小时候一样，如果那些象党还欺负你，告诉我，我帮你解决。”<br/>
克里斯脸一下子通红，挣开哥哥的手，小声说道：“我会跟你一样有能力解决这些事情的。”<br/>
到了分别的时刻，克里斯站在校门口，看着安德鲁向他挥了挥手，然后开动发动机。他突然抑制不住内心的冲动，冲过去，敲下车窗：“安德鲁，我们在一起吧！我爱你，我知道你也爱我。”<br/>
安德鲁摸了摸弟弟的头：“我认为你还需要再确认下你对我的爱究竟是出于对Alpha信息素与哥哥的依赖，还是真的爱情。”<br/>
克里斯的蓝眼睛失望地眨了眨，想要为自己辩解些什么。安德鲁愉快地笑着说道：“我的弟弟，你在大学照顾好自己，不要让我担心。不要着急承诺什么，我们来日方长。”<br/>
说完，他便摇上车窗，在高瓴大道的秋色中驶去。<br/>
克里斯眨眨眼睛，露出会心一笑。<br/>
安德鲁再回到纽约时，天已经黑了，银河又在苍穹闪烁，云杉的味道已经渐渐淡去。安德鲁坐在车里，仰望星空，深深地叹了口气。克里斯是自己的弟弟，与自己一样同时继承了父亲的智慧与母亲的美貌，被自己亲手抚养长大，承袭了自己几乎所有的价值观。<br/>
“看银河多浩荡，<br/>
多么骄傲你和我很像。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>